


Avengers Hookups

by witchway



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: College Student Peter Parker, Cuddling & Snuggling, Happy Ending, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Tony Giggles During Sex, that's canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 04:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchway/pseuds/witchway
Summary: Tony giggles during sex.  That's just canon.





	Avengers Hookups

To say Peter had spent some _time_ finding out what Tony Stark would be like in bed, well…

…that would be like comparing the Avengers breaking up to the breaking up of the Beatles.

Peter had gone about researching Tony Stark’s sex life the way he had gone about researching sex. (Well, to be fair, he spent a lot of time researching the latter by having actual sex with other boys, whereas he researched the former by asking questions. Let’s just say Peter researched each with a great deal of enthusiasm.)

Natasha was, by far, the best source of information. 

Which is how Peter learned that Tony giggled during sex.

Now he lay on his back looking up at Tony’s magnificent ceiling, remembering that particular piece of information and comparing it to the actual event. Tony was lying beside him on the bed. Sometimes moving his hand to touch Peter’s hand, sometimes stroking a shoulder. They spoke quietly about many random things. They had been talking for almost an hour. It was very calm and peaceful (also the most amount of time Peter had spent naked with another man, and he was enjoying it.)

They talked science because they always talked science, but now they were talking about the science of bodies. Tony had answered _multiple_ questions that night, questions about sex and porn and the odd things a person could learn on A03 when Peter blurted out the question. 

Tony gave him a strange look. 

“Remember how I said I had spent a lot of time researching sex? Well I….might have spent a lot of time….researching you.”

Tony looked perturbed. 

“Giggling…..Kid….that was a long time ago. I was a different person back then – I mean I literally had an internal organ removed inbetween….”

“Was this, like, the ‘all 12 cover models of Maxim’ days?” Peter asked gently, referring to an earlier topic of conversation.

Tony groaned and covered his face. “Kid, that was a rumor. That I planted. I’m not saying I didn’t _try_, I got about 3 models in, I mean I was literally **_that guy_**. You know…I don’t know, do you still have over-achievers in high school? I was the overachiever of Straight White Guy. Emphasis on Straight. 

“I can’t – I can’t even explain to you what it was like. My whole life was pretending – looking good for the cameras and posing for the covers of magazines. Magazines with articles I never read, I just wanted to know I looked good on the cover. I mean I knew about the weapons we were making; I knew that well. But the rest – I pretended I didn’t care about the business because I was too busy caring about cars and girls and – but shit, I didn’t care about anything. And that was frightening. Terrifying. And those girls I _did_ take home…

“Hey….what’s that word you have for the art or the science project or the podcast you make in high school that you have to live with after, the ones that make you cringe?”

“Cringy?”

“Yeah, that. That’s a good word. I banged some beautiful women in my time, Peter, and I can’t begin to tell you how cringy it was. I ran from them, I **_hid_** from them. Literally, I locked myself in other rooms and had employees send them home so I didn’t have to talk to them afterward. So, cringy? Giggling was the _least_ cringy thing I did back then. Back before.”

“Before Iron Man?”

“No, Iron Man happened in a cave in the Middle East. I would say, back before Obie.”

“Obie….I don’t remember this part.”

“Obadiah was my backup. I was happy to look good for the camera, to be the face that sold the magazine cover, as long as Obie actually ran things. I could look intelligent and actually be a complete screwup. He was like a surrogate father, one that really didn’t care if I fucked everything up. I mean I don’t think he would have even cared if I took men to bed – hell he probably knew – but he was my rock. He was my hiding place. And then he tried to kill me.”

Tony spoke for a while as Peter tried to picture it, tried to picture a man that wasn’t, yet, the man that was lying beside him. 

“And that was a slap in the face because, I mean literally dying was a slap in the face too but, you have to understand I didn’t care about _anything_. I mean taking - things apart was good, and inventing things was good, but after you take something apart, it’s done. And after you invent something, it’s done. There’s nothing on the _other side_ of that. And then one day I woke up and I really did care about something – I wanted to stop making weapons. I thought I had done it, I had finally found something I cared about. I thought, this is it! This is what grownups do! And my surrogate father, naturally, had to illuminate me. I’m not saying it didn’t break my heart when he tried to murder me, it did. But you can’t fault his logic.

“Maybe you’re right, maybe I did mean ‘Before Iron Man.’ Because the Iron Man suits – those were the first things I built that I really cared about.

“And then there was Pepper,” he was saying (but Peter had heard this part before.) “And I wanted to be with her, but I had to be an actual human being for her, and that was a _huge_ challenge. More complicated than any suit I ever tried to design. It took up that 90% of my brain I wasn’t using - she made me a better person, I mean you could say she made me a man. She made me grow up. 

“But, of course, that is the job for a mother, not a wife. So when I was grown, and her job was done, we agreed she deserved something better. So we moved on.”

“Ok, so you were a giggler in the ‘all 12 cover models of Maxim’ days” days, but it wasn’t just with women, you did it with men too….”

“Says who?”

“Um……Bruce?” Peter suggested guiltily, and winced under Tony’s irritated glance.

“What can I say? I’ve been researching this for a long time.”

“Bruce….narced on me? We’ll that’s disappointing. And inaccurate – I don’t know what he’s talking about.”

“I believe his exact words were ‘Don’t ask me kid, we were mostly punch-drunk. We had been working 22 hours non-stop, and there was a bed in his lab and he said it would help us sleep. Only he didn’t sleep afterward.’”

Tony seemed to find that amusing. “This is all true. But _he_ got to sleep, so I saw that as a win. And I most certainly wasn’t giggling with him. I have a lot of respect for Bruce. We had a real connection. But …he sort of had this thing with Nat and then he ghosted _both_ of us so that was the end of that. But if you need proof ask Rhodey…”

Peter’s eyes opened wide and he sat up suddenly.

“Wait….War Machine?!?” 

Tony looked up at Peter, confused. “I thought that was common knowledge.”

“Wait….Tony…..how many Avengers have you hooked up with?”

“Excuse me? Rhodey and I go back – way back. And for the record _we_ did not join up with the Avengers, _they_ joined up with _us_. What are you….what?” 

Peter was sitting up now, looking more than a little alarmed. It was ridiculous, of course, knowing that the number in reality was one number higher than the one in his head, but something had occurred to him very suddenly. Something he didn’t like.

“Tony, _how many Avengers have you hooked up with_?”

He didn’t look irritated now. He looked angry. Slowly he held up a finger.

One.

“That’s not what you just told me.”

“That’s exactly what I just told you. I hooked up with Bruce. Rhodey and I were together long before the Avengers were even heard of – don’t insult us by calling _us_ ‘An Avenger Hookup.’ And what the fuck does it matter to you what happened before you were born? And four? What is four?” he said angrily, looking at Peter’s fingers.

“The Hulk. War Machine. And Black Widow,” Peter counted off.

“Nat?!” Tony sat up sputtering. “Are you seri – are you kidding me with this? Where the _fuck_ did you get that idea?”

“If you didn’t hook up then why does she know so much about what you’re like in bed?”

“And it was her job to know – she was sent by SHIELD to infiltrate Stark Industries and getting me into bed was one of her missions. Which she failed, the way.” Tony lay his back down to the bed with a angry smirk. “And she’s not much of a super-spy if she really believed the ‘all 12 cover models of Maxim’ story. That means I got the best of her twice. I’m going to remind her of that next time I…”

He stopped and looked up at Peter, irritated again. He covered well.

“You thought I hooked up with Nat _and_ Bruce? Well that would be quite an accomplishment and I would have bragged about it had I pulled it off. But that’s just 3. Who’s number 4?”

“Me,” Peter said in a quiet voice.

Tony looked up at him as if he had been punched.

“Kid…”

He was laying on his back, looking up into the ceiling as if he had never seen it before. Peter was sitting, naked, beside him but only at this moment did he feel vulnerable. Tony’s face was contorting so much Peter looked down at his body in alarm to see if he was hurt somewhere. When he spoke he sounded like a man with no air.

“This….isn’t a hookup, Kid. Christ I thought you knew that. I thought…”

His voice broke and he covered his face with one hand.

“I thought I made that clear.”

“Oh God Tony…”

Peter reached down and grabbed Tony so suddenly the man fought him off instinctively. Peter’s reflexes were faster, of course, and he shrugged off Tony’s hands as if he were a child, pulling him into an embrace, putting his face to Tony’s scared chest and holding them in that position. Tony found himself flailing, then finding purchase, then awkwardly stroking Peter’s hair.

“Tony I didn’t please don’t be mad please _don’t_ be mad I didn’t….I _don’t_ have…I _didn’t_ make any plans for….**_I don’t know what comes next!”_**

“Shhhhh….baby it’s ok…..” Tony found himself saying, absurdly trying to comfort the man in his arms that had, just seconds before, make his heart skip a beat. 

“I had plans up until this moment, they were _really_ good plans….” he said, tears in his eyes. But there was no point in explaining. His 6-month plan to get him right up to this moment. The notebook full of lists in secret codes (they were too embarrassing to write down in a normal alphabet.) The timelines. The checklist. The fact that Peter had successfully achieved everything he had meticulously planned. Up until this moment. And now, he had no idea what to do next.

“That’s OK kid, I never have plans,” Tony lied. Up until that night, he had planned to keep telling Peter “No” until he got discouraged and gave up. 

“But I only had plans up until _now_,” Peter whispered, pulling away. “Up until this moment.”

He sat up and looked Tony in the face.

Then he looked around.

He was sitting, naked, on the man’s ridiculously large bed in his never-seen-before-bedroom. He had been naked with the man for hours. In that time they had spoken with each other for hours, he had asked questions he never thought he’d have answers for, admitted to things he was sure he would never say out loud. 

He knew, somehow, the moment would be perfect.

He didn’t know the moment would be _this_ perfect.

“I never dreamed you’d ask me to stay,” he finally said, wiping away the tears.

“That’s OK. Everything’s going to be OK,” Tony said, pulling him close. It was the right thing to say. Tony had no idea if it was true or not.

“I know,” Peter said, sinking into the man’s embrace. He didn’t have the words to explain anything else.

How terrifying it was to be out of plans, to come to the end of the checklist, to be completely clueless about what came next. It was like standing at the very edge of a precipice, looking over the edge.

And he wasn’t afraid.

Because Tony was there.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a standalone.
> 
> But if you WANT to know how they got naked in bed together the full story is here:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995523


End file.
